The Battles for Smallville
by Highlander-Xwo-Slayer
Summary: The War of the Realms have began. This is Smallville’s story. And it is also the Beginning of the Slayer Trials.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The War of the Realms………The Battles for Smallville.

By: Highlander_XWO_Slayer

Summery: The War of the Realms have began. This is Smallville's story. And it is also the Beginning of the Slayer Trials.

Rating: PG to PG 13

Timeline: Season 2 of Smallville. All AU. Begins same time as The Time of Prophecy, story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, or the idea of Clark Kent. I only own The new slayer and her watcher.

Feedback: please R/R

Distribution: Go ahead but please give credit to me when you do.

Chapter 1.……..

Smallville, Kansas ….. 12/15/02.………… Kent Farm…… 

Stephanie is sitting at the desk, in her new room at the Kent's house. She is writing in her diary.

[Dear diary. It has been over three months since Clark and the others found out about me being the Slayer. And now me and Robert, my watcher, is living with the Kent's. They are really nice people. I am pretty sure that Clark's dad, Johnathan, suspected that Robert, was a watcher since the first dinner we had here after arriving in Smallville. I am still going out with Pete. I really like him. Me and Robert finally heard from Matt about a month ago, he told us that the mysterious meteor rocks actually came from a planet called Krypton. But he didn't say what happened to it. After we found out we told Clark and his parents. Clark is still going out with Chloe, even know he still has a thing for Lana. Chloe, she was pretty freaked when she found about me and Clark, but she handled it pretty well. All she really said about it is that it explained a lot about both of us, and our hero complexes.]

Stephanie stops writing for a moment when she hears the phone ring, but she hears Martha pick it up. She then continues writing.

[Also about a month ago while, Clark and I were out on patrol, we saved the life of both Lana and Lex Luthor, a typical rich kid. They were at the Talon having a small meeting when a couple of vamps decided to have a snack. Of course we got there in time and saved them. They were okay, but the now also know about me being the Slayer and Clark being an Alien. They were both slightly pissed that we hadn't told them earlier but they are cool with it now.]

The Kent's kitchen…….

Martha was working in the kitchen making lunch for herself and Stephanie, since Clark, Johnathan, and Robert, all had gone to town earlier. She grabbed the phone when it rang. She said, "The Kent Farm. Martha speaking."

When she heard the voice on the other end of the line she knew something was wrong. The voice said, "Martha its me Johnathan, turn the television on. Something bad happened last night."

Martha hung up the phone and walked into the living room. She then turned the TV on. When the news report came on she was shocked, saddened and very surprised. She was so shocked that she dropped the glass of iced tea that was in her hand.

When Stephanie heard the glass break she was in the living room in a instant. When she saw what made Martha drop the glass, she understood. Then both of them felt the tears coming.

Smallville…….. The Talon………

Clark, Chloe, Pete, Robert, Johnathan, indeed every one in the Talon, was shocked silent when they heard the news, about St. Louis.

Robert thought to him self, that this must mean the Time of Prophecy has begun. And soon the Slayer trials would happen. He also knew, but never told anyone else, that Trinity's days were now numbered.

Clark shook his head and held the his girlfriend, Chloe's, hand. He knew that there was nothing even he could do for the lost city of St. Louis.

Smallville…….Lex's mansion……..

Lex sat in his office with his head in his hands. He was shocked by what had accrued the night before. First the huge tornado before the summer and now this. He shook his head again. 

Next day………… Kent Farm……….12/16/02

Stephanie and Clark were sitting outside talking when Johnathan came to the door and told Stephanie that she had a phone call, since Robert was not there. So she got up and went to answer the phone.

She picked up the phone and said, "This is Stephanie."

The voice on the other end of the line said, "Trinity, its me Matt."

She said, "Hey Matt, how's it going?"

Matt's voice said, "It's fine. I called to tell you and Robert that starting right now both of you work for me and the High Council."

Stephanie looked confused and then asked, "Why, and what is the High Council?"

Matt said, "Why is because the Watcher's Council is gone. The building blew up earlier today. And at the moment I don't know why. But we think it might be the work of the First. And the High Council is and was the Watcher's council's bosses. Its one of the people that I work for."

Stephanie thought for a moment. She then said, "Ok, I'll tell Robert. Who is the first?"

Matt sighed, he then said, "It is the newest Big Bad here in Sunnydale. It is the First Evil. But you don't have to worry about it, I do. Now I'll talk to you later. Bye." The other end of the line was hung up.

Stephanie hung the phone up and turned and noticed that Robert just walked in. She then told him about what Matt had told her.

Robert thought for a moment and sighed. The end of the year, and indeed the entire following year, was going to be long and brutal, for everyone.

TBC………………………… 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.……….

12/23/02.…………….Lex Corp Building……….. Midnight…………

Robert was sitting at his desk reading one of his books. He was also thinking. He started to read a passage when he stopped and reread it.

'After the Time of Prophecy has begun, the Slayer trials will begin. Then when the darkness shines, the biggest tests that any Slayer has ever faced, will come to pass.

Robert stopped reading, and his head jerked up, when he heard a noise nearby. He sighed when he saw Stephanie come around the nearest corner.

Stephanie had been running a typical patrol when she made her way to Robert, her watcher, worked. She walked up to his desk said, "Hey Robert, how's the night going?"

Robert smiled at his slayer's energy. He then said, "Its ok. How was patrol tonight?"

Stephanie smiled and answered, "It was ok. I dusted an amazing four vamps. I decided to come and tell you before heading back to the farm."

Robert nodded and said, "Good. Just be careful not to wake the Kent's up."

Stephanie nodded and then turned and left.

Outside…………….

Robert was not the only one to see Stephanie, leave. For standing in the shadows, was a very dark creature. It watched as the slayer, walked away. It then said, "You should be very careful slayer. For soon your worst nightmares will come true. And I will kill you, just like I did, the last slayer back in 1866. And remember darkness is coming." The creature then laughed and then turned and melted back into the shadows.

Later………… Kent Farm…………

Stephanie walked onto the farm. When she did she saw a light up in the loft of the barn. She smiled knowing that Clark was waiting up, worried about her. She then made her way to the barn.

Clark stood looking up at the stars thinking about what happened to Krypton. Stephanie's friend never said. He then turned and looked toward the stairs. He then saw Stephanie come up into the loft.

Stephanie walked up to Clark and said, "Shouldn't you be in bed asleep?"

Clark smiled and said, "I could ask the same about you. But basically I couldn't sleep."

Stephanie and Clark then talked for a while before they both headed to bed.

Next Day…………12/24/02.……. Kent Farm…………

Robert was sitting in the kitchen, when the phone rang. He then answered it. "Kent Farm, Robert speaking."

The voice said, "Robert its, Matt. I just called to check up on you and Stephanie."

Robert said, "We are doing ok."

Matt then said, "Bad things are coming, Make sure Stephanie is ready."

Robert said, "She will be." They then hung up.

TBC……………


	3. Chapter 3 Smallville's First Big Bad

Chapter 3.… Smallville's 1st big bad.

Smallville…………….. 12/27/02.………….. Lex's Mansion

Lex is sitting in his office looking over reports from Lexcorp. When a large greenish figure walked in. Lex looked up and asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The figure walked up to Lex's desk and said, "I came looking for employment. And I heard that you were the big dog in the area."

Lex looked at this creature and smiled a evil smile.

Later………….. Smallville library……..

The greenish figure walks into Smallville's only library. It takes a look around before walking the rest of the way in.

The librarian sitting at the front desk, looks up when she hears a noise. What she sees is not something she could name. When she saw what it was doing she said, "Excuse me, but you can not do that."

The figure dropped the books it was looking at. It then turned, and pulled a wicked looking war axe out of its jacket. It then swung it and lopped off the librarians head. It then continued tearing through the books.

Then a teenage girl walked in, and saw a large greenish, horned, figure tearing up the library, and she then saw the body of the librarian. She did the only thing she could do, she screamed.

The Talon coffee house…………meanwhile

Clark, Stephanie, Pete, Chloe, and Lana, were sitting in the Talon, enjoying the Christmas Break. They are talking about anything, stuff they got for x-mas, and other things. 

Clark, stops talking and his head jerks up. Stephanie looks at him and asks, "Clark, what is it?"

Clark looks at the slayer and says in a low voice, "I just a scream. Lets go check it out."

Stephanie nodded and as she and Clark stood up to go, she said to the others, "Guys, we will be right back."

They then left the Talon.

Outside…….

Clark and Stephanie stepped outside. They looked up and down the street, until Stephanie saw a crowd of people and a couple cop cars, outside the library. She grabbed Clark's arm and headed in that direction. 

It only took a few minutes. When they got there, They asked what was up. Before anyone could answer, a couple of shots rang out. Then two cops came running out, dragging another cop with a knife in her arm.

Trinity grabbed Clark's arm and they made their way around to the back of the building. They then went in through the back door.

Inside the Library………..

Trinity and Clark quietly made their way into the main part of the library. When they got there, they saw a large, greenish, figure with two brownish horns, on the top of his head. He also had a large old book in his hands. When they saw no one else in the room they stepped out and confronted the figure.

The figure, heard a noise and turned and saw Clark and Trinity. He then said, "So Slayer, I finally get to meet you."

Trinity stepped forward and said, "The name is Trinity the Vampire Slayer, not slayer. And who are you?"

The figure laughed and asked, "Why do you want to know what my name is?"

Trinity answered, "So I know who's butt I'm about to kick."

The figure shook its head and said, "My name is V'lrock. And well sorry to tell you, but I got what I came for, so bye." He then turned and disappeared.

Trinity saw him disappear, and said, "Damn." 

She then was grabbed by Clark, who said, "I hear someone coming, lets go." He then picked her up and used his super-speed to exit out back.

When the cops finally reentered the library, they found no one there.

Later………Kent Farm………

Stephanie walked up to the door, of the room, her watcher, Robert James, was using in the Kent house. She shook her head and knocked. It was time for him to get up and get ready for work.

She waited then when she heard Robert say come in, she opened the door and walked in.

Robert sat up in his bed and watched as his protégé walked into the room. After she was in the room, he asked, "What's up?"

Stephanie sat in a chair at the desk in the room. She then said, "Well, something weird happened earlier." Robert gave her a questioning look. She then said, "Well Me, Clark and the others were at the Talon, when Clark heard a scream. So we went and checked it out. Well we found out that the scream came from the library. When we got inside there was a demon there holding a large, old book."

Robert got and crossed to a bookshelf, and pulled a book, He then asked, "Can you describe him?"

Stephanie thought for a moment. She then said, "He was tall, green in color. He had greenish gray eyes, and had two brownish horns."

Robert started flipping through the book, He then asked, "Did he give a name or anything?"

Stephanie nodded and said, "He said, his name was, V'lrock."

Robert looked at Stephanie a moment, then back at the book. When he found the page he was looking for he said, "He is not a demon."

Stephanie looked confused. She then asked, "If he's not a demon, what is he?"

Robert then said, "He is Troll. Troll Warrior to be more exact." He stopped, and read for a moment. He then said, "It says here that he has killed more slayers, then even Matt's friend, Spike, has."

Stephanie gave Robert a scared look. She then asked, "How many did he kill?"

Robert read for a moment. He then gulped, before saying, "It says here, that he has killed four slayers. The first was back in the 18th century. Then the second was in killed in 1866, in Virginia. Her name was Lucy Hanover. The third was killed in Chicago, in 1927. And the last one was in 1932."

Stephanie started to shake. She then asked, "Does, it say how he killed them?"

Robert said, "It says that he killed them with his favorite weapon, a Trollion Death Axe." He stopped and then showed Stephanie the picture of V'lrock, that was in the book.

Next Day………Lex's mansion……..12/28/02.……..

Lex was again sitting at his desk when V'lrock walked into the office. Lex looked up at him and asked, "I assume that you got the book I asked for?"

V'lrock answered by way of tossing the book he had taken from the library onto the table. He then said, "I also ran into the slayer. She had a young man with her."

Lex looked up from the book, at the Troll. He then said, "That would probably, be Clark Kent. You can go ahead and kill the slayer, but Clark is to remain alive."

TBC…………………………… 


	4. Beginning of the Year of Darkness

Chapter 4.………… Beginning of the Year of Darkness…………………

Dec. 29, 2002 ………………….. Kent's Farm……..

Robert stood watching as his slayer and her friends were doing some training. Chloe and Lana were teamed up and sparring together. Clark and Stephanie, were sparring and also they were showing Pete some good self defense moves.

Robert shook his head and smiled. He was glad that the Kent's were nice and aloud both him and Stephanie to stay here. And also to let them use the farm as a training ground. He shook his head again and wondered again were Lex was. He had not been to a training session, in the last few days. He was starting to wonder about that rich boy.

Later………… Lana's Aunt's place…………

Stephanie, Chloe, and Lana was sitting in Lana's room, watching a girly movie. Lana shared a conspiring look with Chloe. Then Lana rose and said, "I'm going to run downstairs and get some more sodas."

Stephanie just nodded. But Chloe rose also and said, "I'll go and help you."

As they left the room, Stephanie shook her head and just continued to watch the movie.

Lex's Mansion…………… Later 

Lex was sitting in his office, watching a video monitor. He was enjoying what he was watching very much. He is very glad that he had those surveillance cameras installed. 

Just then the door opened and in walked, the troll warrior, V'lrock. The troll walked over to Lex's desk and reached over and turned the monitor. He watched it for a moment then said to Lex, "I should really have known, Boss." He shook his head and then asked, "Did you get anything from that book, I got for you.?"

Lex nodded and then indicated the book that was sitting open on the desk. Lex then said, "Yes, I have gleaned some things from this book. Did you know that the title translated into English is, The Dark Prophecy?"

V'lrock nodded and sneered. He then said, "Yes. I can read those chicken-sh*t scratches, that those bloody stinking elves left behind."

Lex chuckled and then said, "Well it does say, that this is the time is called the Time of Prophecy and that it is time for the Slayer trails. And it even includes you my friend."

V'lrock reached over and grabbed the book and asked, "Where?" Lex reached up an pointed. The Troll read through the part that mentioned him. After reading it a couple of times he smiled. But he then said, "One thing that I don't agree with is I really don't like dragons."

Lex just chuckled.

Next day…….. 12/30/02.……….. The Talon…………

Lana smiled as she watched two of her best friends walk into the Talon. One thought that ran through her head at that moment was that she was glad that Clark and Stephanie did not have a super sense of smell.

A figure that was sitting in the corner, also watched as Clark and Chloe walked in and then joined Stephanie, and Pete. The figure shook his head and put some money on the table. He then rose and left the coffee shop. As he walked towards his car he was thinking, At least this town is being protected. By both a slayer and a mysterious young man that was almost obviously not of this world. I don't think they need a immortal hanging around. With that thought, Connor Macleod, climbed into his car and after starting it, drove away. Leaving Smallville, to continue his search to find out what the hell was going on in the world.

That Night……… streets of Smallville………

Stephanie, Robert, and Clark were out patrolling. Then a group of five of vampires jumped them. When they did, Robert grabbed Clark's arm and drew him away. When he did Clark looked a question at him. Robert said, "No. She must do this alone, with out help. Right now she must pass her trails by her own power."

Clark looked angrily at Robert. As he was about to pull away to help Stephanie, Robert reached into a pocket and pulled out a small lead lined box. Clark saw it, and remembered it. Robert then said, "I can not allow you to interfere. I am sorry."

Clark grimaced then he nodded and just stood there. He then watched as Trinity proceeded to dust the vampires all by herself.

Next night…………1/1/03.………. 10 minutes before sunrise………..

Clark was standing in the loft looking out at the stars. After a few minutes he heard Stephanie and Robert both enter the barn. They then joined Clark at the window.

5 minutes before sunrise…….

Clark looked at the two and asked, "Neither of could sleep either?"

Both Stephanie and Robert nodded. Stephanie started to say some thing when she looked outside at the rising black sun. When she saw the darkened sun she was so shocked that she squeaked. When she did, Both Clark, and Robert looked and saw what had shocked, the young slayer. And they were also shocked at seeing the darkened sun.

Lex's Mansion……….. Sunrise…………

Lex and V'lrock stood at a window, and watched as the darkened sun rose. They then looked at each other and smiled a evil smile.

Chloe's house…………. Sunrise………..

Chloe slowly woke up and looked at her clock. She saw that it was about dawn. She got up, even know she was not wearing a stitch of clothing, to the window and looked out. What she saw was very shocking for her, just like it was for everyone else in the world.

Chloe quickly spun and went back to the bed and shook her lover awake.

Lana rolled over and gave her girlfriend/lover, a sleepy look and asked, "What is it C?"

Chloe threw the cover that was on Lana, to reveal that Lana was also naked, and then said, "Lana, get up and look out the window. Now."

Lana slowly stood and then walked over to the window. When she got there she was shocked silent.

Metropolis ………… Luthor Corp Main Office Building……. Sunrise

Lionel Luthor was standing in his office. Thinking many evil things. One thing that his son, Lex, did not know was that Lionel was no longer blind, thinks to a warlock that worked for him. He stood at the window and started to smile. He then turned and looked at another figure that was standing in the room. Lionel then said, "You are right. It is going to get interesting."

The women, who just happened to be Lionel's dead wife and Lex's mother, (The First Evil), said, "Yes it is."

TBC………………..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.…………

Smallville, Kansas…….. 1/3/03.……….. Kent Farm………Robert's room……..

Robert was sitting in his room, reading one of his books. He was trying to figure out what trials Stephanie would have to go through. One of the passages he did come across said something about in the final years of the Time of Prophecy, there would be multiple slayers running around. 

Robert shook his head, and looked out his window at the darkened sun. He was still trying to get used to not seeing a yellow sun. Many things has been happening over the last couple of weeks. He had just heard from an old friend back in Britain, A man named Brian Braddock, that his sister, Betsy, had been kidnapped and there was no clue where she was at. 

He only knew them for a couple of years but he was still worried about them.

Chloe's house…….. Chloe's room…………..

Chloe was sitting in her just looking at Lana, who was sitting on the bed. Chloe asked, "Are you sure we should tell the others about us? Because I really don't know how Clark will take his girlfriend, being his old crushes lover."

Lana nodded and then said, "I don't know how he or any of them will act. But I think it is time they knew. Especially after what almost happened yesterday."

Chloe nodded and then said, with a small smirk, "That was very close. Stephanie almost did catch us."

The two girls laughed and then Lana said, "I think that we should tell them soon." Chloe nodded and then joined Lana on the bed.

Next day……… 1/4/03.……….. School hallway……

Stephanie was standing at her locker talking with her boyfriend, Pete, telling him what she had found out the day before. Pete was not believing it at first, but he knew Stephanie would not lie to him.

They both soon shut as soon as Clark walked around the corner. Clark looked at his friends confused for a minute before asking, "So Stephanie, are we going to hunt down that troll tonight?"

Stephanie shook her head and then said, "No. Robert wants to run a patrol and then head back to the house to get in some more training."

Clark nodded. But before he was able to say anything the bell rang. And the three split to go to class.

Later that night……… Kent Farm……..

Clark, Pete, Stephanie, Lana, and Chloe had gathered at the Kent farm training area after a good patrol for Smallville's resident Slayer, and the resident Alien. 

After a couple of hours of training Chloe and Lana stepped away from the others for a small breather. They looked at each other and then decided that the time was right to tell the others. They stepped towards the others and Chloe, said, "Hey guys there's something that Lana and I have to tell you guys."

They others turned and looked at them and Clark asked, "What is it?"

The two girls looked at each other and then took each others hands. They then said in unison, "We're lovers."

For a moment not a sound was heard. Then Chloe said, "Clark?"

TBC………………….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.………….

Smallville, Kansas………. 1/4/03.….. The Kent Farm…..

For a moment not a sound was heard. Then Chloe said, "Clark?"

Stephanie looked down at the ground where Clark had fainted after Chloe's and Lana's news. She then knelt and then she slapped him hard with her slayer strength. 

Clark woke up with sputter. He then looked at Chloe and Lana and asked, "You two are kidding me? Aren't you?"

Both girl looked at him before Lana said, "We're not kidding. We really are lovers. Have been for the past two months. It just happened."

Chloe then took Clark's hand and said, "We talked and I still want to be with you. But I like being with Lana also. Do you still want to be with me?"

Clark thought for a moment then smirked. He then said, simply, "Yes."

The Next Day…… Talon….. 1/5/03.…

Lana is making last minute clean sweeps of the Talon before opening up for the day. She even is humming to her self. On the counter is a TV set that Lex had bought for the Talon. It was on a News channel, which was discussing the upcoming vote on the new Mutant Registration Act. The news was saying that Congress was split right down the middle on the issue. It was also saying that British Duke, and Billionaire Matthew Serrafin-Summers, And Multi-millionaire Industrialist Anthony Stark, along with American WW2 hero Captain America, were all going to speak on the Mutants behalf.

Lana shook her head and muttered, "I'm glad I am not a mutant."

Then all of a sudden a dark light flashed through out the café. When the lighting returned to normal Lana Lang was no longer there.

Half Hour later…… Talon….

Clark, Stephanie, Pete, and Chloe, discreetly made their way into the Talon. Chloe had tried to call earlier but there was no answer. As the four teens looked they could find no trace of where Lana had gone.

Lex's Mansion….

Lex was sitting in his study reading over the Dark Prophecy. He found a passage that said…

/During the Time of Darkness, Six of the Chosen would be taken and when they are returned they will then be known as the Hands of Death. The duties of Death will fall to these individuals, an they will not be known./

Lex thought for a moment and wondered who these Hands of Death will be.

Kent Farm….

Robert was still trying to figure out what his books were saying about the upcoming Slayer Trials.

TBC……………..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.……………….

Smallville, Kansas………….. 1/5/03.…………Kent Farm………….

Robert is still sitting in his room when all of a sudden Clark, Stephanie, Chloe, and Pete stormed in. Robert looked up at them and asked, "Is there something the matter?"

Clark was the one that answered, "Earlier today, I tried calling Lana about something but I never received a answer at the Talon. So we went there to make sure she was okay. But when we got there, she was no where to be found. Plus there was no sign of what had happened."

Robert frowned upon hearing this, and then said, "We should go back and check for more clues."

With that he grabbed his coat and they all left to head back to the Talon.

Meanwhile……… The Talon…………

Lana walked into the bathroom of the Talon, and looked at herself in the mirror. She had just gotten back from, first, Limbo, where she had became one of the hands of Death, then she had a busy three hours sending numerous souls on to their final resting places.

She was extremely tired. She placed her hands under the faucet and then splashed the water onto her face. When she looked up into the mirror she noticed that her eyes were black. After staring at herself for a moment she shook her head and then her eyes returned to their normal color.

After drying her face she made her back into the front of the coffee shop and was startled, when she saw all of her most important friends standing there, with looks of worry and gladness on there faces. She looked at them confused and asked, "What are all of you guys doing here?"

Chloe quickly stepped forward and threw her arms around her lover. She then said, "We thought something had happened to you when you weren't here when we came earlier."

Lana gave a small nervous laugh and said, after extracting her self and stepping a short distance away from Chloe. "I just had some errands to run in Metropolis."

Lex's Mansion……… Later that evening………….

Lex sat behind his desk looking between the old book on his desk, to his newest minions, a pack of Vampires. After looking at the book one more time he looked up at the vamps and said, "Okay. You know what to do. Go to the Indian caves and find that artifact. And remember, if you run into that slayer, leave her be, her life belongs to V'lrock here." He indicated the large troll that was standing behind him. "Now go."

Luther Corp……….. Lionel's office….the next day………1/6/03.………….

Lionel looked up at the vampire that was currently standing in front of his desk. He then asked, "Are you sure?"

The vampire nodded and said, "Yes sir. He had the book in front of him sitting on his desk. He also had a troll as a body guard."

Lionel nodded and then said, "Good. Now listen closely. Go back to my son and take the book and bring it to me."

The vampire nodded and said, "Yes sir."

TBC………………..


End file.
